List of Nejiranger Keys
This is the list of the Nejiranger Keys, used by the Evil Gokaigers to Gokai Change into their Nejiranger forms (evil versions of the Megaranger), and have twisted versions of the Megarangers' weapons. When badly damaged or enlarged, they transform into their true monstrous forms (which have the same color as their armor in Ranger form). Their American counterparts are the Psycho Ranger Keys from Power Rangers Super Megaforce. They also come in toy form. *Neji Red *Neji Black *Neji Blue *Neji Yellow *Neji Pink *Neji Silver *Neji Green *Neji Purple *Neji Violet *Neji Orange *Neji Crimson *Neji Navy *Neji White *Neji Gold *Neji Teal *Neji Brown *Neji Indigo *Neji Saffron *Neji Amethyst *Neji Vermilion *Neji Chartreuse *Neji Magenta *Neji Viridian *Neji Burgundy *Neji Powder *Neji Scarlet *Neji Cyan *Neji Azure *Neji Lavender *Neji Gray *Neji Beige *Neji Cerulean *Neji Slate *Neji Cobalt *Neji Gunmetal *Neji Copper *Neji Bronze *Neji Khaki *Neji Citrine *Neji Maroon *Neji Olive *Neji Peach *Neji Cream *Neji Sangria *Neji Plum *Neji Emerald *Neji Cerise *Neji Mauve *Neji Moccasin *Neji Aquamarine *Neji Pearl *Neji Turquoise *Neji Platinum *Neji Tan *Neji Bittersweet *Neji Periwinkle *Neji Sapphire *Neji Fuchsia *Neji Dark Green *Neji Mahogany *Neji Sea Green *Neji Claret *Neji Lime *Neji Amber *Neji Ecru *Neji Taupe *Neji Tawny *Neji Lilac *Neji Ochre *Neji Sepia *Neji Celadon *Neji Rust *Neji Orchid *Neji Ash *Neji Steel *Neji Sky *Neji Burnt Orange *Neji Brick *Neji Caramel *Neji Marigold *Neji Burnt Sienna *Neji Verdigris *Neji Indochine *Neji Carmine *Neji Linen *Neji Goldenrod *Neji Butterscotch *Neji Terracotta *Neji Heliotrope *Neji Dark Gray *Neji Harlequin *Neji Apple Green *Neji Amaranth *Neji Ultramarine *Neji Royal Blue *Neji Garnet *Neji Rose *Neji Ebony *Neji Ivory *Neji Thistle *Neji Myrtle *Neji Onyx *Neji Chestnut *Neji Lemon *Neji Jade *Neji Auburn *Neji Chocolate *Neji Frost *Neji Sienna *Neji Umber *Neji Sunset *Neji Cadet Blue *Neji Jungle *Neji Almond *Neji Mustard *Neji Puce *Neji Dark Brown *Neji Orange Peel *Neji Hunter *Neji Charcoal *Neji Salmon *Neji Avocado *Neji Wisteria *Neji Coquelicot *Neji Maize *Neji Reseda *Neji Persimmon *Neji Cornflower *Neji Apricot *Neji Brass *Neji Ruby *Neji Mint *Neji Forest *Neji Coral *Neji Aubergine *Neji Dandelion *Neji Honey *Neji Lava *Neji Hazel *Neji Topaz *Neji Russet *Neji Pumpkin *Neji Mango *Neji Honeydew *Neji Cantaloupe *Neji Zomp *Neji Alabaster *Neji Pine *Neji Strawberry *Neji Oatmeal *Neji Pistachio *Neji Snow *Neji Raspberry *Neji Tangerine *Neji Sand *Neji Yam *Neji Daffodil *Neji Mulberry *Neji Vanilla *Neji Cinnamon *Neji Tomato *Neji Carrot *Neji Blueberry *Neji Watermelon *Neji Denim *Neji Asparagus *Neji Moss *Neji Manatee *Neji Cranberry *Neji Wheat *Neji Pomegranate *Neji Grape *Neji Papaya *Neji Thulian *Neji Erin *Neji Arylide *Neji Flame *Neji Shadow *Neji Bisque *Neji Spring Green *Neji Fern *Neji Sunglow *Neji Tangelo *Neji Pear *Neji Springbud *Neji Chartreuse Yellow *Neji Pansy *Neji Apple Red *Neji Capri *Neji Paprika *Neji Blackberry *Neji Gamboge *Neji Buttermilk *Neji Eggshell *Neji Coffee *Neji Flamingo *Neji Shamrock *Neji Licorice *Neji Bubblegum *Neji Pineapple *Neji Coconut *Neji Banana *Neji Celery *Neji Eucalyptus *Neji Beaver *Neji Canary *Neji Midnight *Neji Boysenberry *Neji Robin Egg *Neji Camel *Neji Peacock *Neji Kiwi *Neji Cardinal *Neji Pea Green *Neji Buff *Neji Walnut *Neji Grass *Neji Smoke *Neji Ocean *Neji Sunflower *Neji Broccoli *Neji Tanzanite *Neji Peridot *Neji Tumbleweed *Neji Marshmallow *Neji Cheese *Neji Malachite *Neji Obsidian *Neji Champagne *Neji Toffee *Neji Artichoke *Neji Nyanza *Neji Jonquil *Neji Pewter *Neji Clementine *Neji Xanadu *Neji Dragonfruit *Neji Turmeric *Neji Oyster *Neji Elderberry *Neji Nectarine *Neji Cloud *Neji Quartz *Neji Bone *Neji Arctic Blue *Neji Guava *Neji Tamarind *Neji Durian *Neji Lychee *Neji Zucchini *Neji Starfruit *Neji Mangosteen *Neji Cucumber *Neji Quince *Neji Wasabi *Neji Bistre *Neji Hibiscus *Neji Sapodilla *Neji Feijoa *Neji Peanut *Neji Beet Red *Neji Iris *Neji Raven *Neji Rainbow Category:Arsenal Category:Lists